


The touch of fear

by FaberryAchele



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-07
Updated: 2016-08-07
Packaged: 2018-08-07 04:56:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7701655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaberryAchele/pseuds/FaberryAchele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU: Quinn and Rachel are expecting a baby and today's the day they're going to find out the sex of the baby. Rachel's extremely happy with the results but Quinn not so much. Found out why. One-shot. Faberry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The touch of fear

Quinn paced the kitchen floor at 7 am on a Saturday morning. It was way too early for her to be up and about but she couldn't sleep since the clock hit 5 o'clock and she didn't want to wake Rachel up by turning and tossing around beside her. So the next best things to do was get up and distract her mind by making a large breakfast for her little family. She decided to make Rachel's favorite blueberry pancakes since she was craving them yesterday and Quinn couldn't find blueberry's anywhere. She thought it would be still okay to make some for her.

She stopped her pacing to check on the pancake that was currently baking in a frying pan and when she saw it was done, she put it on a plate and carrying it to the table. She heard light footsteps coming around the living room so she lifted her gaze to found her wife standing at the threshold, looking adorably sleepy.

"Hey, baby…" Quinn cooed as she abandoned the pancake and walked closer to Rachel, wrapping her arms around her waist and pulling into a hug, being careful not to put pressure on her wife growing belly.  
Rachel was seventeen weeks pregnant with their child. It wasn't an easy process to conceive their little baby since they had to go through five cycles before the doctor told them they're going to be parents. They almost gave up on ever having a child naturally – well as naturally as they could - and began to start thinking about adopting but then suddenly Rachel started getting sick in the mornings making them suspicious that something was happening. They went to the hospital to found and the doctor happily announced that in Rachel's belly there was a very much alive and healthy baby.

"How are my girls doing?" Quinn asked as she pulled out the hug but didn't loosen her grip on Rachel's waist.

"You don't even know if it's a girl." Rachel teased playfully. "We're going to find out today." her playful expression turned into a soft, happy smile as she looked down at her stomach.

Quinn smiled. "I just have a feeling." She placed one of her hand on Rachel's belly. "But seriously how are you doing? Everything feels okay?" she asked worriedly.

"We're perfectly fine." Rachel assured Quinn gently, making the blonde less nervous. "Aren't we little one?" She looked down and placed her hand on Quinn's. They both felt the baby began to kick enthusiastically right where their hands were. Quinn face broke out in big smile and she happily kissed Rachel on the mouth.

The brunette laughed and motioned down at her body. "See, they're trying to show you how happy they feel inside."

"I'm glad she's enjoying herself in there." Quinn teased.

Rachel groaned. "Don't encourage them to stay as long as they could because if I have to suffer twenty four hour of labor, so will you and it won't be pretty." She threatened.

"I'm not afraid of that." Quinn said stubbornly. They both know she was going to be a nervous wreck the whole time, thinking about the worst case. Rachel tried to ease her mind by making jokes about it but she knew Quinn was already nervous.

"You so are." Rachel smirked. "Remember when we watched Santana's present two weeks ago." she laughed. "Baby, you were so pale the whole time I seriously began to think you were going to be sick." She raised her palm and pressed it to Quinn's cheek.

Quinn winched and shivered at the memory. Santana thought that she was going to be an amazing friend by giving them a CD filled with how women give birth. She didn't want to watch it but Rachel reasoned with her that it would be beneficial for them to know what to expect before they tumble inside the hospital room, totally unprepared. It was the worst ten minutes of Quinn's life.

"I don't want to think about it." Quinn shivered. "I'll find a way to be okay in the delivery room and be strong for you. I just don't want to look down, that's all." Quinn loved her wife very much but she didn't think she could ever look at Rachel's lady parts the same way if she was brave or stupid enough to watch the whole process as their baby crawl out of Rachel.

"I really hope so because I don't think I could do it without you." Rachel said, staring into Quinn's hazel eyes as she caressed her wife's cheek lovingly.

"You don't have to." Quinn promised gently.

Their staring contest was interrupted by their baby kicking their hands again and they both laughed. Rachel looked around the kitchen and her eyes zeroed on the pancakes and she gasped.

"You made my pancakes?" She said excitedly.

Quinn smiled cheekily and nodded. "Yes, blueberry pancakes. Do you still have the craving from yesterday?"

"Oh, yes." Rachel said as she b-lined to the table and immediately began to eat the food. "You are the best wife ever." she said between bites.

Quinn puffed then smiled. "Just remember that the next time I screw something up."

Rachel smiled around the pancake. "Yes, dear."

xxxxxxxxxx

Later in the afternoon, they just arrived to the hospital where soon their doctor will examine Rachel and found out if everything's alright. As they waited to being called in the waiting room Rachel tried not to snap at her clearly nervous wife. Quinn just couldn't seem to sit still, her legs were jumping up and down and she were busy biting her nails off until you couldn't see anything. At first Rachel tried to calm her down by distracting her but as she found out Quinn was in her own little world and she didn't seem to hear her. Duo to Rachel's pregnancy, the brunette got frustrated sooner than usual because of the hormones and it happened that she snapped at Quinn if the blonde made the littlest mistake so this time she tried to tone it down a nudge and she calmly grabbed Quinn's hand in her own and pulled it into her lap.

"Baby…" Rachel called out softly and tugged her head low to keep the conversation privet and to try to catch eye contact with the blonde. Even if Quinn heard her voice, she ignored it as she didn't stop roughly tearing her nails off her finger. But Rachel didn't let her and grabbed her other hand and pulled it out of her mouth and looked sternly at the blonde.

"Stop doing that. You know I have it when you do that; it's a disgusting habit."

"I can't stop it, Rach. You know how I get when I'm nervous." Quinn said as she automatically tried to bring her hand back to her mouth when she realized Rachel had tight grip on them. She wanted everything to go as planned, perfectly and she couldn't imagine the thought of some complication coming up out of the blue.

"Why are you nervous?" Rachel asked genuinely as she stared into Quinn's beautiful hazel eyes. "You should be excited about this meeting. I mean, we're going to know the sex of the baby." She finished in excited whisper.

"I know, I know but…" Quinn murmured as she squeezed Rachel's hands. "I just want everything to go perfectly."

"And it will." Rachel assured the blonde softly, moving closer to her body. "In an hour we'll know what color we have to pick to paint the nursery." Rachel smiled happily when she saw the corner of Quinn's lips turn up in a blissful smile. "We'll know what clothes to pick out." Quinn let out a small chuckle and kissed their intertwined hands. Rachel began to smirk. "And you can finally think about when you're going to let them date."

Quinn flawless laugh rang out in the waiting room as she happily pulled the brunette into a tight hug, being cautious of the baby bump. Rachel laughed as well, as she buried her face into pale shoulders, rubbing her hands on the blonde's back.

When they pull apart, Quinn's face returned to serious and Rachel frowned.

"I know I just laughed there but I won't let them date. Ever." Quinn assured Rachel seriously as the brunette tried to control her giggles.

"Then how are they going to find someone as wonderful as you are?" Rachel asked smiling.

Quinn raised an eyebrow. "That's easy, they won't. They're going to stay home and never grow up. Be my babies forever." Quinn finished with a pout.

Rachel laughed and pulled Quinn into a chaste kiss before they heard their name being called by the doctor. Quinn helped Rachel stand up and grabbed their bags, walking the brunette into the examination room.  
Mrs. Edwards smiled gently at the couple as they got comfortable and Quinn helped Rachel into the chair. The blonde immediately pulled her seat closer to the brunette and grabbed her hand tightly, pressing a kiss on it. Rachel smiled softly at the blonde and squeezed her hand reassuringly. When they were both ready, they turned their heads and smiled at the doctor.

"How are we doing today soon-to-be-parents?" Mrs. Edwards asked cheerfully as she prepared the sonogram.

Rachel turned her head slightly to Quinn before meeting the doctor's kind eyes.

"We're fine, just a little nervous." She admitted honestly.

The doctor nodded. "I can understand that." She looked down at her clip board in her hands before she smiled at the couple. "I can see you're ready to found out the sex of the baby, right? That's excited."

Rachel smiled blossomed as she nodded her head excitedly at the doctor while Quinn offered a nervous small smile.

"How are things, Mommy? Everything's feeling fine?" Mrs. Edwards asked Rachel as she pulled her gloves on.

Rachel nodded. "The morning sickness seemed to disappear now so that's good. I've been a little moody lately as I'm sure Quinn could tell you that." The brunette rolled her eyes and watched as Quinn nodded her head urgently.

"That's true but it's not that horrible so I'm hoping it stays that way. But she started to have cravings lately, like really powerful ones." Quinn added.

Mrs. Edwards nodded. "That's perfectly normal. I'm sorry to inform you Quinn but the hormones will only get worse from now on as Rachel's body adjust to the birth. As for the cravings, Rachel you should eat whatever you're body desires but within limits, okay? Try to stay as healthy as possible, though."

Quinn grimaced at the thought of Rachel being more difficult but she can get away with everything as she was the one carrying their little one so Quinn will do anything to make that easier on the brunette. Rachel nodded at the information.

"Okay," Ms. Edwards clapped her hands together and smiled. "How about we see who we got there, ha?" She walked closer to the brunette and gently poked her finger on Rachel's belly. The couple nodded determinedly.

"Rachel, I need you to pick up your shirt." Mrs. Edwards said as she grabbed the gel and when the brunette was ready she poured generous amount of gel on the skin, making Rachel hiss as the cold touched her stomach. "Sorry but you will get used to it." Mrs. Edwards said softly and placed the transducer against the abdomen and gently began to move it around.

"It doesn't matter." Rachel murmured dismissingly as hers and Quinn's attention were captured by the monitor as it came alive.

Mrs. Edwards smiled as she found the fetus and pointed to the monitor.

"See, this is your baby."

The couple smiled tearfully and squeezed each other's hand tightly.

Mrs. Edwards examined the baby slowly and thoroughly as she reassured the couple of the baby's health. "Everything's looks good. Strong heartbeat and lungs. It's growing according to the plan." She turned back to the couple. "So are you sure you want to know the gender?"

The couple sighed a relief breath and looked into each other's eyes.

"Are you sure, you want to know?" Rachel asked the blonde gently. She, herself was dying to know the gender but if Quinn decided she wanted to wait and get surprised, she would wait as well.  
Quinn took a deep breath and released it before nodding her head. That was it.

"Okay." Mrs. Edwards nodded and turned back to the monitor, silently observing the picture. It seemed like a lifetime for the couple when in reality it was two minutes before Mrs. Edwards turned to them and smiled brightly.

"Congratulations, you're having a baby boy."

Two things happened at once.

Rachel burst out in happy tears as soon as the last word left the doctor's mouth, clinging at Quinn's hand while she babbled the word 'boy' over and over again, oblivious to the blonde's reaction.

Quinn was stocked into silence as she tried to process the thought of having a son instead of a daughter. When Rachel finally calmed down enough and looked beside her to see Quinn's reaction, the blonde gained control of her emotions and mastered a convincible smile for the brunette's sake. The doctor quietly cleaned up Rachel and left to give the couple a few minutes alone to celebrate.

Tears streamed down Rachel's face as the brunette lovingly rubbed her palms across her stomach and laughed with joy when their little one kicked her hands enthusiastically. She looked up from her belly to catch Quinn with a scared expression on her face before the blonde had the chance to hide behind her mask again. The smile slowly disappeared Rachel's face and see looked deeply into the blonde's eyes in order to found out what's wrong.

"Quinn?" Rachel asked confusedly, gaining the blonde's attention as she rubbed her thumb on the back of Quinn's hand.

"Hmm?" Quinn turned her head to Rachel.

"Why aren't you crying?" The brunette asked innocently as it was the most logical thing to do in a situation like that. Her mind instantly began to work overtime and went through the day they had that would've made Quinn upset in every way. When she came up empty, she focused her attention on Quinn's face.

The question sounded ridiculous to Quinn's ears so the blonde began to laugh.

"I'm not the crying type, babe. You know that."

"Yeah, I know but it's your son we're talking about, Quinn. Our son." Rachel insisted. "Aren't you happy we found out the sex?" The brunette thought maybe Quinn wanted to wait to found out the sex of the baby but then she realized how excited Quinn was before they came here so she dismissed the idea.

"What? Of course I'm happy. How can you ask that?" Quinn's tone turned defensive as she moved back into her chair away from Rachel knowing looks.

Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. "I know how you look when you happy. And this –" she pointed to Quinn's face. "is not your happy face. It's your 'I don't know what to think, help me' face. So talk to me, Quinn."

The blonde lowered her face until her chin touched her chest and sighed quietly. Seeing this Rachel softened her expression and pulled Quinn back closer to her by her hand. After a few minutes the blonde responded.

"Did you noticed that I usually preferred the baby to a girl instead of a boy or them?" She murmured.

"Yes but I always thought that –"Rachel began but after a moment her brain caught up and she gasped. "Is it what's wrong? Do you want a girl so badly that you wouldn't be happy now that you know it's a boy?" the brunette asked angrily as she thought about the blonde not loving their little one unconditionally because he was a boy.

"NO!" Quinn shouted quickly before Rachel got the wrong idea. "That's not it at all, Rach. Yes, I wanted a girl but that's not why I'm not 100% happy." She whispered. "I'm just scared."

"Scared about what?" Rachel asked surprised that the blonde would be so honest with her. After three years of dating and one year of marriage Quinn got better about opening up to Rachel but the brunette had to devote some time to drag it out of her because otherwise the blonde would never discuss her deep feeling with the brunette. Sometimes Rachel didn't even had to ask Quinn because now the brunette easily would read the blonde and tell what's been on her mind but not the important details.

"Rachel." Quinn addressed the brunette in a slightly sarcastic tone and gestured between themselves. "We're a lesbian couple. Two women having a child together." She raised her eyebrows, expecting Rachel to puzzle together the pieces without her saying it out loud.

"Yes, Quinn, I noticed." Rachel said to her. "Your point being?"

Quinn sighed and rubbed across her forehead.

"I have no idea how to raise a boy, Rachel. That's why I wanted a girl barely more than a boy because I'm afraid I won't be able to teach him all the stuff that a dad supposed to teach his son. I would've been fine with a girl, I know how they're work because I'm one but…" Quinn paused. "Boys are different and I don't want him to miss out on anything."

"Oh, baby…" Rachel sighed sympathetically and squeezed Quinn's hand tightly. "Look at me." After Quinn did as told, the brunette smiled gently at the blonde.

"You don't have to be scared about that. True, you're not his father but… Quinn you'll be much more than that for him. You'll be his mommy that he could count on for as long as we live and you'll love him just as much as a father would… maybe even more. And for the guy things… If we have problems, there are so many wonderful men in our lives that we could ask for help anytime we want and they would come running.   
You're not alone, I'm right here with you. We'll figure this out together, okay?"

At the half of the speech, Rachel pulled Quinn's head closer and rested her forehead against it, enjoying the other presents and the thought of them being a family. Quinn worries quieted down but didn't entirely disappeared but then she realized she'll have Rachel right next to her if that fears came alive and she instantly calmed down. She joined her hand on top of Rachel's on the brunette's baby bump.

When Rachel was done, she gave a reassuring kiss to Quinn and pulled her into an awkward hug, seeing as she was still slightly laying down. When they pulled apart, they smiled at each other and then the doctor walked inside the room.

"I scheduled another check-up two weeks from now." She informed the couple and walked closer to the machine, smiling. "Would you like some pictures of the baby?"

"Yes, please." Rachel perked up immediately agreed as Quinn just watched with a smile and thought about how their lives were going to turn upside down. But she wouldn't change that for anything.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Author's Note:**

> I just thought about that little story and wanted to write it.  
> I hope you like it.  
> Please, write me your thoughts if you want.


End file.
